Just forget the world ღ
by Lelou12
Summary: "Mon dieu je l'ai embrassé..." Journal d'Elena après le baiser de Damon  3x11


Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau one shoot *O*

Je fais encore dans le Delena mais cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une page du journal intime d'Elena après que Damon l'ai embrassé.

Je voulais essayer de mettre le doigt sur les sentiments qu'elle pourrait ressentir ^^

Je les ai peut-être légèrement accentué mais après tout c'est ce qu'on veut non? :D

Je vous laisse découvrir et j'espere que vous apprécierez**. ღ**

* * *

><p><span>Cher journal :<span>

_20H05 :_

_Tellement de choses se sont déroulés aujourd'hui que je ne suis même pas sur de savoir par quoi commencer...J'ai écris un message à Bonnie mais je ne l'ai jamais envoyé... Je ne peux tout simplement pas lui avouer, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance si je n'avais rien ressenti, si Damon m'avait prise par surprise et que je l'avais doucement repousser. Mais c'est impossible que je puisse mentir à ce point... Il m'a embrassé et mon monde entier s'est brisé, j'ai arrêter de me retenir de ressentir toutes ces choses, pendant cet instant j'ai juste... libéré tous les papillons de mon cœur. Pourquoi me cacher encore ? Damon me l'a bien fait comprendre il m'attendrait, éternellement s'il le fallait. Alors autant... laisser mes barrières partir en miette et savourer chaque morceau de son amour, autant me laisser aller et faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie parce qu'au fond je sais que je ne l'a regretterait pas._

_Voilà exactement ce que j'ai pensé. Je ne voulais plus faire semblant c'était devenu trop dur._

_C'était plus facile ou tout du moins plus gérable avant... Il y avait toujours une distance qu'aucun de nous ne franchissait... Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois que j'ai crus que mon cœur allait s'arracher de ma poitrine, et puis tout redevenait normal, lorsqu'il se reculait j'entends. Pourquoi pas cette fois ? Pourquoi il n'a pas juste tourner la tête sans se retourner ? Je suppose que c'était seulement la fois de trop... La fois qui n'aurait jamais du arriver mais qui s'est quand même dérouler. Et maintenant j'ai peur, peur parce qu'aucun de nous n'a repousser ce baiser, peur parce que dans mes yeux comme dans les siens ont pouvait lire la même chose « Voilà, on a franchit le pas, et maintenant ? »_

_21H45 :_

_Deux heures que je réfléchis encore et encore essayant de comprendre à partir de quand j'ai changer à ce point et je viens seulement de comprendre que la seule personne qui a changé est Damon. Ces derniers mois il a été plus présent pour moi que n'importe qui et sans m'en rendre compte je me suis habitué à lui au point de me remettre entièrement à son jugement. Il est devenu indispensable Et seulement parce qu'il est Damon, parce qu'il sait trouver les mots, parce qu'il me fait rire, parce qu'il me fait me sentir bien, utile, unique tout simplement. Pas parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un en l'absence de Stefan. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse comprendre ça... Je suis la seule à pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens mais je me refuse de le faire. Il a toujours été le mauvais frère, et Stefan celui qui devait ramasser ses conneries. Celui dont je devais me méfier. Et maintenant c'est devenu l'exact opposé, je ne pourrais pas avancer sans lui. Chaque soirs je m'endors en pensant à son sourire, à ses blagues sarcastiques débiles, à ses yeux, à ses cheveux... et ce soir sûrement à ses lèvres... Mon dieu je me sens tellement stupide d'écrire ça... Mais ça m'aide à oublier tout le reste, ce qui broie mon cœur à en crever. Stefan par exemple... Je commence à croire que je dois juste arrêter de nier le fait que je sois totalement tomber amoureuse de lui._

_00h11 :_

_Derniers mots avant que je dorme pour de bon. J'y vois un peu plus clair à présent. Je ne peux pas m'autoriser à l'aimer pour l'instant, je le sais. Pas alors que j'aime encore Stefan, pas alors que je n'arrive même pas a gérer ma propre vie. Je ne sais pas si tout sera plus facile dans quelques temps. Mais il me reste l'espoir qu'on m'accorde un jour le droit de l'aimer encore une fois, encore une dernière fois ..._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé j'attends vos reviews ;)<br>_


End file.
